Interesting Things
by antiassasinguy
Summary: KurenaiNaruto. Kurenai finds something intersting when she helps clean up her boyfriend's place.


A/N: KurenaiNaruto rocks! I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

**Interesting Things**

**By antiassasinguy**

Yuuhi Kurenai stood in Naruto's apartment, staring at the monstrosity of a mess that was before her. Kurenai didn't know why she had offered to help Uzumaki Naruto clean up his apartment. Sure, she _was _his girlfriend, but cleaning up this mess wasn't even worth half of what she felt for him. But who in the world could resist the adorable innocent eyes of Uzumaki Naruto? Kurenai sure couldn't.

So here Kurenai is, mop in one hand, a kerchief over her head and a bucket of water in the other hand. Naruto was in the bathroom cleaning up whatever mess was in there.

'Kurenai-chan, have you started yet?' Naruto called out from the bathroom.

'No, I haven't, Naruto. And frankly, I am starting to regret having you as my boyfriend.' Kurenai picked up an empty cup of instant ramen, and then silently added, 'You're one of the messiest people in the world I know.'

_And one of the most kind and adorable too_, Kurenai's mind added in for her, making the adult kunoichi blush rather embarrassedly.

_No_! She had to be angry at Naruto now. Not blushing over him. Angry, as in a Chidori-wielding, Sharingan-showing Kakashi angry. Yeah! And she had to be pissed off at him for making her come to his home and help clean it up. Yeah! And she had to hang him by his private parts for making her come here. Yeah!

'Curse you and your women grabbing charm, Uzumaki Naruto!' she said out loud, not meaning to, and blushed at what she had just said.

'Hey, you fell for that charm, Kurenai-chan.' Naruto called out in a sing-song voice.

_And I don't regret it, _she thought, but the part of her that was angry at the blonde loudmouth took back that thought and thought something else;_ I regret the day I fell in love with you, you stupid jerk! Wait, no I don't! No, I do!_

She didn't say anything else to herself after that, not wanting her brain to overload because of an argument between two sides of her thoughts and went to doing some work.

Kurenai started to pick up some of the empty ramen cups on the floor, feeling either frustrated that her boyfriend was so messy and unhygienic.

'You're a great ninja but when it comes to cleaning up after yourself, you're still a rookie. Look at all these things.' Kurenai said softly, so that Naruto could not hear her.

_I swear, when he comes out of that bathroom… _she began to think, but stopped.

Suddenly, she felt like she was supposed to find something… interesting by now.

So far, the most interesting thing that she had found was a spot in Naruto's living area that didn't have anything messy on it. She shuddered to think how Naruto would act once she was married to him; leaving his cups of ramen here and there…

Marriage…

She had taught of it once; marriage to this blonde loudmouth known as Uzumaki Naruto. But she had thought that it would be a prospect too early to comprehend. After all, he wasn't even twenty yet. She decided that she would wait until he was ready.

Kurenai went under the new black couch Naruto had bought around a year ago.

'What in the world!' Kurenai had just discovered something interesting.

Under the couch were copies of Make-Out Paradise, all volumes from Volume 23 to the present volume, which was volume 45. She couldn't have known that Naruto was a reader; she had never seen him in public with those books. She made a mental note to bash the perverseness out of him after the cleaning was done.

She took the books and put them in a corner; reminding herself to burn them at the end of the cleaning session. She looked under the couch again and found a book entitled "Make-Out Paradise: Special Edition Graphic Novel! Student/Teacher Romance!"

'Eh! What? I've never seen this one before.'

Not that Kurenai had ever read the books before. She goes to the bookstore often, to find cookbooks and buy her favourite kunoichi comic and she sees these books on the bestseller shelves every month or so. But she and never seen this book on the shelves.

She tried to sneak a look at the book and opened it to the first page.

She turned red. Not pinkish red, but blood red and was slowly turning maroon.

Why had she turned red? Because, the first page of the book showed an extremely well drawn sketch of _her_ lying on the bare chest of Naruto against a tree! She looked down to the corner of the page and found the good artist's name: Hatake Kakashi.

Enraged, she turned the page and saw the title again and the author's by line.

'By Jiraiya-sama, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi.' Kurenai felt her left eye twitch as she read that her boyfriend was one of the perverts responsible for this book.

She turned the page and saw that it was indeed a comic that began with a blonde boy named Nazumaki Uruto (that looked an awful lot like Naruto) walking down the street. He then meets a grown woman named Yuki Reiko (that resembled Kurenai) at a Ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen. Kurenai read on, her face a burning red. He talks to her and then she brings him back to her house and they initiate in… _positions of passion_.

'What! I didn't do that!' Kurenai turned even redder at the scenes in the graphic novel of "Reiko" and "Nazumaki" in a rather promising and naughty scene.

Then, the _dirty _scenes fade out after twenty or so pages and get into some emotional and tear-jerking scenes such as when Nazumaki gets in the way of an attack on Reiko by a villain that went by the name of "Hebibaka" and saves the day but almost dies in the process. Kurenai felt she could give this book a chance, but after that it was followed by almost fifty pages of non-stop… passion… in a hospital. After that were more scenes of… explicitness… and much sexual humour. Kurenai went redder every page she turned. The book ended with "Reiko" marrying "Nazumaki" because she was pregnant with his children. She closed the book, smiling. She was angry, yes, but decided to put on a happy face. After all, people with happy faces instil more fear in people than anyone else.

'Kurenai, are you done yet? I'm done with the…' Naruto came out of the toilet, his long blonde hair following him as he exited, 'Kurenai?'

Naruto saw that there was still a mess and that there was a cold chill in the room.

'Kurenai?' Naruto asked nervously, finding the source of the cold chill.

'You done cleaning yet, Naruto-kun?' Kurenai said, her eyes happy curves and her mouth the same; this scared Naruto, 'I'm done cleaning under the couch.'

Naruto's eyes widened; that was where he had kept his Make-Out Paradise books and the joint project with Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin. He backed a step.

'Oh. That's all you need to do for today then, Kurenai-chan. Let's go out for the day! We'll finish off this place tomorrow.' Naruto said, followed by a nervous laugh.

'I never knew. I never knew that you were just like those perverts.'

She was still smiling. And she still had that cold killing aura around her.

Naruto backed off another step as his girlfriend took a few forward.

The greatest ninja in Konoha could feel even the Demon within him trembling.

That made Kurenai very, very scary right now. He stole a look at the door.

_Exit, stage left! _Naruto thought as he made a run for it.

Kurenai was faster, of course. She blocked the only safe exit from this Death.

'Are you really that dirty, Naruto-kun?' Kurenai asked, her voice full of seductiveness and cold death, 'Because I like my boys dirty. _Very dirty._'

_Damn,_ was the last thing Naruto thought before he blacked out.

Naruto woke up groggily and looked outside his window. It was already night time. He was currently in his bed, naked and sleepy with Kurenai resting beside him…

'Kurenai-chan!' Naruto exclaimed, looking shocked at the woman with him.

'Have a nice sleep, Naruto? You know, I am still mad at you.' Kurenai stated, 'For writing those books I mean. But I guess my anger level's gone down a bit.'

Naruto kept silent. He was feeling slightly embarrassed right now, as his girlfriend was lying naked under the blue blanket.

'You learned your lesson about passion and lust yet?' Kurenai asked him, smiling.

'Yeah. Sorry.' Naruto said, grimacing and blushing at the same time.

'Apology accepted. Now, if you're not too tired…' she grinned seductively at him.

Naruto blushed as she closed the distance between their faces.

'Love you, Kurenai-chan.' Naruto said.

'Love you too, you perverted idiot.' Kurenai replied, smiling and kissing him.

Outside, four people watched them from a tree, perverted grins on their faces.

'You got all that, Ibiki?' a white-haired man asked, turning to a scarred man.

'Yeah. Got it all here, Jiraiya-san.' Ibiki said, handing Jiraiya a video camera.

'Hm, nicely done, Jiraiya-sama.' A man that went with the name of Kakashi answered, looking at the video camera as though it was gold.

'Are we supposed to be doing this? Naruto will kill us!' a scarred chuunin asked.

'Don't worry, just think of it; Make-Out Paradise The Movie: Kurenai/Naruto Edition. I can see it all now. Girls! Money! Fame!' Jiraiya said.

But that is another story.


End file.
